pppediafandomcom-20200213-history
Nikolay Yeriomin
Nikolay Yeriomin (Mykola Borysovych Yeriomin born 15 June 1992 in Jerusalem, Israel) is a Ukrainian independent filmmaker/film director, and a founder of PP Studio. Known under the cyrillic nickname "Тостер" (The Toaster) on this website and is an administrator and founder of it. Trademarks and Style TBA Filmography In Production Video Games Other Media Works Unrealised Projects *Total Recall remake (1998) (short film) *A film about a rooster (2002-2003) (short film) *Shot-For-Shot Remake of The Terminator (2003) (feature film) *A swamp monster movie (2003) (short film) *Domestic Junkyard (Domashnyaya musorosvalka) (2003-2005) (short film) *Domestic Junkyard II (Domashnyaya musorosvalka II) (2003-2005) (short film) *Domestic Junkyard 3 (Domashnyaya musorosvalka 3) (2003-2005) (short film) *Both are Home Alone (Dva doma/Dvoe doma) (2004) *A maniac movie which was set to be shot on photographic film (2005) (short film) *Toporidze (2005-2006) (feature film) *The Wide-Eyed (Glazastiy) (2006) (short film; scripted) *A Brick Thrown Into Window (Kirpich broshenniy v okno) (2006-2007) (short film; scripted) *Communal paragraph (Kommunalniy abzats) (2007) (short film) (re-worked into Crudely Written Communal Fiction (Kommunalnoe chtivo napisano krivo)) *The Can (Konservy) (2007-2008) (short film) *F.R.O.G. Doesn't Call Twice (2007-2008) (short film) (partially integrated in Errors in Geography: Geodesy (Irpen Inspires 2B Creative) and Quality Content episode Maxime Augustin Explained) *Volnovakha Electrofret Saw Massacre (Volnovashskaya reznya benzopiloy) (2008) *Volnovakha Electrofret Saw Massacre 2 (Volnovashskaya reznya benzopiloy 2) (2008) *A spoof of Alfred Hitchcock's Psycho (2008) (short film) *Familiar (Znakomiy) (2008) (short film) *Herbivorous (Travoyadniy) (2008) (short film) *Self-Portrait (Avtoportret) (2008) (short film) *Village Deputy (Selskiy deputat) (2008-2009) (short film; scripted after idea by Mikhail Bondarev) (integrated in All the Night (Noch' Naprolyot)) *Fate of the Cocktail (2008-2009) (short film) *A Taste of the Voice (Vkus golosa) (2009) (short film; scripted) *The Last Day in School (Posledniy den' uchyoby) (2009) (short film) *Stayin' Alive (2009) (animated short film; partially illustraed) *Wait (Zachekay) (2009) (short film) *The Crowbar Head (Golova-Lom) (2009) (short film; scripted) *A Trademark Cocktail (Firmenniy kokteyl) (2009) (short film; scripted) *Tales From the Junkyard (Bayki s musorosvalki) (2009) (short film; scripted) (partially integrated in The Indestructible (Nesokrushymiy) and Cinder Block (Shlakoblok)) *Tales From the Morgue (Bayki iz morga) (2009) (short film; scripted) (partially integrated in The Indestructible (Nesokrushymiy) and Cinder Block (Shlakoblok)) *Post-Nuclear War News (2010) (short film) (partially integrated in Those Old Trailers) *Experimental hypnotic movie (2009-2010) (short film) *Love With a Steam Engine (Lyubov s parovym dvigatelem) (2010-2011) (short film) *Alternative version of Dietika with more live-action (2011) (short film) *Wakedness (Sleep) (2015) (short film; scripted) *Unfound (2015) (short film; scripted) *Why Not Bond? (2015) (web-series; some props made) (props integrated in Watching Me) *The SPAM Enthusiast (2015) (web-series) *Strange Random Mostly Repeated Elsewhere (2015-2016) (short film) *The Great Toothpick Lover (2016) (short film; scripted) *Pyramid Above Pyramid (Piramida nad piramidoy) (2016) (short film) (integrated in Cinder Block (Shlakoblok)) *Unnamed Roommates Comedy Horror (2017) (short film) *Lenin in the year of 2018 (Lenin v 2018 godu) (????) (short film; postponed) *Lenin in Petrovskiy district (Lenin v Petrovskom rayone) (????) (short film; postponed) Bibliography (Printed and Literary Works) TBA Discography (Music) Solo Currently 2''' albums, '''2 EP's, 1''' soundtrack album, '''1 single. *Nikolay Yeriomin - A Few Tricks Up My Sleeve (2016) (listen and buy) *Nikolay Yeriomin - Pyramid Above the Kremlin: Official Soundtrack (2016) (soundtrack album) (listen and buy) *Nikolay Yeriomin - Structural Failure (2016) (listen and buy) *Nikolay Yeriomin - Raw Show (2016) (EP) (listen and buy) *Nikolay Yeriomin - uKRAINIAN (Maxime Augustin Parody) (2017) (single) (listen and buy) *Nikolay Yeriomin - Special Event (2017) (EP) (listen and buy) Errors in Geography *Geodesy (2016) - virtual single/EP. (listen and buy) Guest Appearances *TBA Other *Zexzz - Ternopolis (2016) - music by Awards Work in Progress Film Currently 9''' wins and '''5 nominations. Literature Science Other See also *Nikolay Yeriomin's Trademarks *Characters portrayed by Nikolay Yeriomin External Links *IMDb *Bandcamp *Last.fm *Filmweb.pl *Listal.com Category:PP Studio Directors Category:PP Studio Producers Category:Actors